


once upon a mistletoe

by shixuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Female!Junmyeon, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixuns/pseuds/shixuns
Summary: junmyeon wants baekhyun to take that ridiculous mistletoe headband off of his head. baekhyun just wants junmyeon's kisses and perhaps, if he's lucky enough, her love as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/106196278606/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-wearing-one-of-those).

Being the social butterfly that she is, Junmyeon isn’t one to reject invitations to any parties that she’s been invited. So when Jongdae invited her over to his Christmas house party, she accepted it readily, knowing the parties Jongdae organizes never disappoints.

She had expected the loud booming music;  
She had expected all the popular kids in school being invited over to the party;  
She had also expected people making out and grinding on each other all over the place.  


This, however, wasn’t what she had quite expected to see here.

Everyone in the party seemed to be staying away from this one guy on purpose. And Junmyeon recognized him as Jongdae and Chanyeol’s best friend — Byun Baekhyun.

The very same Baekhyun who carries a huge not-so-secret crush on Junmyeon, thinking that teasing her with every opportunities he get was a foolproof way to attract her attention.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun shouted from across the room, waving a little way too enthusiastically before pushing his way through the crowd to get to her. She grimaced at how loud Baekhyun was, mentally wondering how on Earth did he managed to spot her amongst the crowd.

“I’ve been waiting for you for a while, sweetheart!” Baekhyun cooed, sneakily intertwining his hand together with Junmyeon’s. Giving her the once-over, Baekhyun shot her his signature rectangular grin before whispering into her ear, “You look beautiful, as always.”

Being used to how touchy Baekhyun is, Junmyeon wasn’t really bothered by their intertwined hands, albeit she still slapped his arm half-heartedly for his comment — which, she’d never admit was the cause for the slight blush on her face, lest she’ll never hear the end of it.

“What are you doing wearing that ridiculous headband?” Junmyeon asked, eyeing the headband that was sitting on top of Baekhyun’s head weirdly before adding, “You know everyone are avoiding you because of it, right?”

“Don’t you know what this is?”

Rolling her eyes, Junmyeon replied in a matter-of-factly manner. “I know what that is, Baek. It’s a mistletoe.”

“Exactly!” His face wreathed into a wide, impish smile. “I specially wore this for you!”

Junmyeon was actually about to say something when she was rudely interrupted by someone shouting “Hey, Byun!” from across the room. Both of them turned over to look at the source of the voice and saw Ilsung, the obnoxious jock from her class, laughing at Baekhyun mockingly together with his group of friends.

“Are you that desperate for a kiss?” He jeered, “Nobody would want to kiss a loser who wears that stupid mistletoe headband like you, especially not Junmyeonie.”

Even though Junmyeon was relieved Baekhyun wasn’t provoked by Ilsung’s comment, Junmyeon, on the other hand, wasn’t sure why she was feeling so peeved at him ridiculing Baekhyun in front of everyone else.

Being seized with a sudden impulse, Junmyeon placed both her hands on either side of Baekhyun’s face, causing him to widen his eyes in a mix of surprise and confusion before slamming her lips on his, nearly knocking all the wind out of Baekhyun.

Junmyeon pulled away from the kiss with a searing blush appearing on her cheeks, suddenly aware of the attention she’s brought upon to themselves — seeing how everyone who witnessed the kiss gasped in astonishment, stopping everything they were doing to stare at both Baekhyun and herself.

Predominantly, Baekhyun was staring at her with such intensity, making her feel more overwhelmed than she has ever been.

Just when she was about to push through the throngs of people in the living room to escape from all the attention, Baekhyun held her hand again, quickly leading her away into an unoccupied room with cat-calling of yeah, go get some! or something along the line heard from the background.

Biting her lower lips, she looked over at Baekhyun only to see him smiling so fondly at her, causing the blush from before appearing again.

“I-I’m sorry, I just hated how he called you a loser and I—”

Baekhyun’s lips pressed gently on hers, kissing her so softly, so slowly as if she was delicate; as if he was trying to prolong this moment.

“Does this mean you’re fond of me, too?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled away, the glint of hope obvious in his eyes.

Failing to bite back the smile that was threatening to show, Junmyeon shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant when she clearly knows best that her heart has long been stolen by this life-sized puppy.

“Do you really think I would’ve allowed you to kiss me if I weren’t the least bit fond of you?”

♡ ♡ ♡

“And that was how Daddy and Mummy started going out with each other!” Baekhyun proudly concluded their story to their adorable son — Jongin.

Shaking her head in mock exasperation, Junmyeon leaned against the entrance of their bedroom, watching the father and son with an enamoured smile spread across her face.

“Mummy!” Jongin squealed ecstatically upon seeing his mother. Running into her open arms, he wanted nothing more than to be held by her.

Giggles rolled out of the toddler as Junmyeon placed a kiss on his cheeks. “It’s late, sweetheart. Why hasn’t Daddy put you to bed?”

Jongin shrugged with a mischievous smile, causing Baekhyun spluttering indignantly when Junmyeon looked at him disapprovingly, “Hey! He said he wanted to wait for you to tuck him to bed because he likes your bedtime stories better than mine.”

Walking over to her husband with Jongin in her arms, Junmyeon attempted to pacify him by kissing Baekhyun’s pout away.

Her attention was diverted to her son when Jongin asked her a question, “Mummy, can you tell me how Daddy proposed to you for my bedtime story tonight?”

She chuckled, “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“I’ll join you guys!” Baekhyun cried out, immediately following after them to Jongin’s bedroom while grumbling how unfair it was that his son was stealing his wife away and whatnot.

Placing her son on the ground, she urged Jongin to head back into his room first and that they’ll be joining him in a while.

As soon as Jongin was back in his room, Junmyeon circled her arms around Baekhyun’s neck, causing his arms to wrap around her waist reflexively as both of them gazed at the other lovingly.

“It’s well past midnight.” Baekhyun whispered against Junmyeon’s soft pink lips before kissing her full on the mouth. “Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary, babe. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary to you too, baby.” Junmyeon nuzzled his neck with delicate kisses before continuing, “I love you so, so much, too.”

Uncontrollable giggles interrupted the couple’s lovey-dovey moment.

They looked over to where their son was — peeping through his partly opened door with his tiny hand over his mouth as if trying to cover up the giggles that were erupting from there.

“Me too! I love Daddy and Mummy this much, too!” Jongin exclaimed with his arms spread as widely as he was able to.

Shaking their head at how cheeky their son was, they pulled away from each other — albeit reluctantly before heading over to join Jongin in his room.

The husband and wife laid on either side of their baby boy after tucking him into bed, both of them pressing a kiss on Jongin’s forehead.

“We love you the most, sweetheart. You know that, right?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin nodded in response and asked them back, “So, can I have my bedtime story now?”

Laughter immediately engulfed the husband and wife before Junmyeon begins the story of how Baekhyun proposed.


End file.
